


Kindness of a Stranger

by Hopeamarsu



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Children, F/M, First Meeting, Kidfic, Medicine, Sick Children, Single Parents, single parent, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeamarsu/pseuds/Hopeamarsu
Summary: A chance meeting at a supermarket drugstore aisle can change it all. After all, we all need a little kindness from a stranger sometimes.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Kindness of a Stranger

She wouldn’t stop crying.

You were in the middle of the store, 800 degrees outside and your hair was matted against your scalp, during rush hour and. She. Wouldn’t. Stop. Crying. _And where was that blasted thing I needed?_

“I know baby, I’m sorry that your mouth aches. Please, hang on for a moment longer, sweetie, and then we can go home.” You murmured to your six-month-old daughter, hoping against hope that she wouldn’t throw a full-blown tantrum. You only needed to find the teething gel your friend had recommended for you and you could get out of the store, you could stop bothering other people with Sammy’s cries. But of course, your prayers didn’t get answered as her face got even more scrunched up and she let out a mighty wail.

“Oh baby please, stop crying…” You felt tears forming behind your own eyes as you held your daughter tighter to your chest, tried to hum something under your breath, any song really, to hopefully quieten the wailing. You closed your own eyes, didn’t want to see the looks of anger, frustration, pity that surely were aimed at you by the other patrons. It was only a matter of minutes before one of them would flag a store employee down and you would get asked to leave. And who could blame them really? No-one wanted to hear a child cry and wail in the middle of a heat storm during Friday rush hour at the Grocery Castle.

“Excuse me ma’am, ‘s everything alright?”

A deep male voice cut the air behind you. You kept your eyes closed and pressed your daughter closer to your chest. A quick nod and more shushing followed. _Don’t turn, don’t look. I cannot handle the looks now. Just convince the nice employee that all is well and get out of the store._

“Ma’am?”

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine. We were about to leave, I’m sorry for the trouble.” You clipped out, burying your face into your daughter's hair, and willed the tears gone behind your eyes.

_Please, just go. And please, don’t tell me I’m not welcome here anymore. I’m sorry. I can’t take it right now._

You opened your eyes, but kept them downcast, not looking at the man that had spoken to you. With one hand, you picked up the diaper bag that was on the ground, forgoing the shopping basket. You couldn’t wait in line for the cashier after this, the only thought in your mind was to get out of the store as quickly as possible. It was humiliating enough to be standing in the aisle with a wailing baby and an employee by your side, ready to kick you out.

“Ma’am, ‘m sorry, but….”

“Please don’t kick me out.” You whispered, your voice full of sorrow, cutting his speech in the middle. “I’m going, just, please. Please don’t kick me and Sammy out.” The tears were now closer than ever, threatening to flood your face and Sammy’s hair.

“‘m not working for the store ma’am. Ah, I wanted to ask if I could help ya in any way, maybe hold this little darlin’ while ya find what yer looking for?”

His voice, those blessed words, held warmth and something else, something that wasn’t pity or annoyance. Slowly you lifted your face from your daughter's hair and your eyes met a mountain of a man, looking at you tenderly and with understanding. His honey-brown eyes held yours for a moment, softening minutely as his lips turned into a small smile. You took in the dark hair cascading down the sides of his face, the dark button-down shirt clean and crisp. You watched as he held out his hand towards Sammy, who had thankfully reduced her wails to small sniffles.

“Hey there little darlin’, wanna give yer momma a moment?”

He kept his eyes on Sammy as he talked, his voice shifting to an even warmer tone if that was possible. Gently, oh so gently, he picked Sammy from your arms and turned her sideways, eyes crinkling at the ends when Sammy turned to look at him, curious of this man but still slightly sniffling. He cast a side glance at you then and gave a small nod before he turned his attention back to your daughter.

“What’s yer name, sweetheart? ‘m Clyde, it’s a pleasure to meet ya.”

“Her name is Sammy, she’s six months old.” You offered quietly. Another side glance and a nod towards the shelves. He seemed to convey _‘I’ve got this, find whatever you were looking for’_ to you and you were more than glad to have the moment to wipe your burning eyes and turned to find the medicine for her.

“Well, Miss Sammy, it’s a delight to meet ya…” You heard him talking to Sammy, but tuned them out as you tried to find the gel as quickly as possible. It wasn’t often that someone offered to help you, it was just you and Sammy against the world. But now, somehow, this wonderful person had taken time off his life to helping you out and you didn’t want to inconvenience him any longer than necessary. You spotted the medicine at the top shelf and grabbed it, before turning back to Clyde and Sammy.

Your daughter was full-on flirt mode with the man of the hour, eyelashes batting, eyes big and bright and babbling away, while her hand tried to grab Clyde's hair. “…Nu-uh, sweetheart, not the hair.” He scolded her gently, placing his hand in a way that allowed Sammy to grasp his finger instead. As if he sensed that you had what you needed, he turned his eyes back to yours.

“All done?”

“Yes, thank you so much for doing this.” You gestured at both of them.

“‘S no problem, darlin’. Happy to help.”

“Not many people do what you just did. So, thank you, truly.”

To your surprise, Clyde seemed almost bashful at your comment. His eyes darted back to Sammy, who was examining his finger closely. “And truly, ‘s no problem, just a decent thing to do.” His eyes, once again crinkling at the corners, shifted to yours and suddenly you felt like you were under a spell. It felt like something warm flooded your whole nervous system, like liquid honey. It spread all over your body, leaving a tingling sensation behind, overriding the sweat cooling on your shirt and back.

“I, uh, I don’t know what to say, really… But we’ve taken enough of your time already, I’m so sorry.” You rushed the words out, feeling embarrassed at making him late from wherever he was going and picked Sammy back to your arms. Well, tried to anyway, as your daughter refused to let go of Clyde and his finger. He looked down at her again and huffed a laugh.

“Well, Miss Sammy thinks we aren’t done yet. How ‘bout I help ya to yer car? Besides, haven heard ya name yet, darlin’, and I’d love to learn it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by aloneandsleepless <3 
> 
> Come say hi over on Twitter and Tumblr if you wish.


End file.
